Tome Kūgun
Tome Kūgun '''(登米, Lit. Translation, "Unstoppable Force,") is number 13 of the Bijounaga, as well as the first success in molding Hollow/Arrancar powers with his unique creation. He is also the first, and still known renegade Bijōnaga, who called himself by a name other than his number. Tome is also the head of the criminal extortion racketeer operations and bounty hunter guild known as the Crimson Knights, which also houses the few remaining "Free" Bijōnaga left. Appearance: A tall, muscular Bijounga, has nearly a perfect melding of both organic material and metalic parts, giving him a nice muscular build and perfectly human features, with the exception of his unusual shade of eyes, he passes off as a sinister, non-chalant sounding dark spiky haired, ordinary human. His favored attire since leaving Doctor Nanbu, is a red-black muscle shirt that hugs his torso tightly, showing well defined muscles and leaving his arms hanging bare. Over top of it, a green jacket with a white fur collar, unbuttoned usually, showing his muscle shirt underneath. He also wears a red lined, gray pair of pants, with stylish italian shoes of black leather make, finished with a nice silver beltbuckle. He also fancies a pair of round, wire lensed black glasses, giving an air of arrogance and rebellion, not to mention mystery. Personality: Tome is overall a selfish, self-absorbed, narcissist, thinking only how any outcome or decision benefits his own well-being and could gain an advantage or more power from it in the end. However, that's only scratching the surface as Tome has his moments of good quality on some moments where not all who have first encounters would expect. Though his worse vice is indeed greed and selfishness, he has his moments of being a real gentleman, often Tome's Confidence.jpg|Tome's Confident Visage Tome displeased.jpg|Tome's Displeased sneer going out of his way to comfort a child *obviously not in front of people who wouldn't let him hear the end of it* who is orphaned or a woman in trouble, often even refusing the fight the opposite sex, saying its against his 'code as a man to harm a lady,' though sometimes he'd think hot-tempered women are just housewives with nothing better to do, feeling it would be 'no fun to fight a woman' in that case. His feelings towards the Bijounaga drift somewhere between loathing and respect, as most of the time it rests on the prior. Those who serve Doctor Nanba, he often despises, seeing them as lost causes, or people with no imagination or limited in their potential for absolute power. Those who side with him are the ones he respects, seeing them as individuals rather than tools for a madman with 'near-sighted foolishness'. If ever confronted by Soul Reapers, he has an almost primal hatred build up inside him due to the Hollow instincts imbred into him along with the abilities cast within his body, almost unhesitant to attack them on sight, or taunt them, seeing them as obstacles in his path to power and glory. If he ever saw another Hollow, one that was intelligent, he'd try to literally 'engage it in conversation'. If the Hollow decides to attack himself, a defenseless child or woman, he'd intervene and try to actually incapacitate it rather than kill it, feeling a sense of bonding with them, something ordinary Hollows have in rarirty to begin with. Affiliations: -Bijōnaga (ナガビジュー, Bijou no Naga ; Eng Lit Translation, "Superior Organisms,") - The Bijounaga, artificially rare spiritual species created by the insane formerly human Doctor Nanbu Harumasa, in his quest for immortality and dominance within society of all corners, both living and afterlife. Due to finding his own power better in the use of his own two hands rather than serve some demented old man, Tome struck out on his own albeit within a violent encounter, and began learning things of the outside world with his own eyes. Eventually, he began gathering the "Free" Bijounaga under his roof in exchange for unquestionable loyalty within their brotherhood, and would eventually makeup the elite ranks of what would be known as the Crimson Knights. -Black Blood Sect - -Crimson Knights - -Espada Afilado - -Hantā - Synopsis: -Crossroads Collision, When Titans and Gods Clash! (Debut) History: Tome's life began as being one of the first successful Bijōnaga to be created by the notoriously brilliant, if not in the end insane human scientists known in the World of the Living's history, Doctor Nanbu. Having been taught how to use his inorganic and organic parts to their maximum effects, Tome soon found to be discontent with serving the mad doctor, seeing that the world, both spiritual and living, had too much to offer other than to let his maker's wishes come to fruition. After a violent parting of ways, Tome along with several other Bijōnaga, made his way in the universe to be known as both a competant warrior as well as cunning leader. Using resources his uncanny intellect allowed him to acquire, Tome began building up a network of contacts that later became his extortion racketeering operation, and later used the funds to organize a military-equivalent powered Bount Hunter guild, known as the Crimson Knights. Since then, he has made many infamous and borderline mythological encounters, conflicts, and alliances throughout his life. One was such as being approached and offered a hand within the Underworld alliance known as the Black Blood Sect, for which he gratiously accepted. Since then, despite his most recent membership, Tome has liberally expressed his gratitude by making generous offerings and intel packets to the Sect's board of members as well as reinforce the anual Meet location. Powers/Abilities: Seiatsu Abilities The natural abilities as a Bijōnaga Tome possesses. Ranging from his unique control over an Element to his independent prowess in crafting his own abilities from extensive training and constantly evolving as a Spirit-based entity. '''Unlimited Energy Source: Due to his Bijōnaga nature, he has a core, placed right between his shoulder blades, embedded in his spinal cord, giving him a unlimited amount of energy to use, thus allowing him to use techniques such as energy beams, or Hollow based energy abilities with no restrictions on himself. He also can channel that energy into his muscles and strengthen his skin, reinforcing his bones with a sort of buffer, allowing him to be nearly invincible in the face of the strongest of opposing forces, saying that nothing that comes across him is a 'immoveable object'. Spiritual Energy Manipulation: One of the foremost difficult abilities of either the Soul Reaper species or the Hollow-kind, he is able to master it to a degree to an ungodly level, able to manipulate his own Spiritual Energy with such deft skill, he is able to form barriers and augmented energy strikes on instinct. He can shatter Kidō's with ease with just his skin's output of Spiritual Pressure, nearly no form of Energy-based attack is effective against him, as well as any form of Binding spell of sorts would keep him still. Spiritual Energy Absorbtion: Much like other Bijōnaga, he has the ability to absorb Spiritual Energy, allowing it to bolster his techniques and attacks, even give him bursts of extra dispensable strength he can use with frightening effective use. Lightning Fast Analytical Prowess: Due to his nature as a Bijōnaga, he has the capacity of using a fraction of his inorganic brain that allows him to function at light-speeds, able to comprehend dozens of battle plans, observations, and calculations within a few seconds. He can even learn his enemies' techniques upon glancing, fight people better the next time due to photographic memories, and even pinpoint trajectories of scenarios of intricate plans in any day-to-day action. Spiritual Energy Blades: A technique learned from Arrancars, he can manipulate his limitless Spiritual Energy to create a dense, focused blade of Spiritual Energy, able to cut it with lethal ability equal to a Zanpakutō, even able to cut through other energy substances like Kidō or Hollow techniques. Advanced Communications: While some would call it a form of telepathy, it is a highly evolved form of internal computing communications that is linked with each Bijounaga to its network of "bretheren". When the "disfunctional", "failures", and "rogue" Bijounaga left Doctor Harumasa's control, they purposely blocked off all connection with the remaining "brothers" they could so they wouldn't be tracked, Tome being no exception. Tome though, when fighting against opponents in tandem with another Bijounaga, can recieve immediate mental suggestions and tactical strategies wordlessly and at near light speed from him/her, and do this vice versa. This makes utilizing techniques that would usually be unfamiliar, incredibly effective, as well as "learned" abilities much more effectively, if not more masterfully with constant streams of data and intel from the Bijounaga counterpart within broadcasting ''range. He has also adapted this into linking his consciousness to other entities within his range, as shown with his communications with Casilda Selestino. '''Superior Intellect/Incredible Growth Rate': Bijounaga, having been granted incredible intelligence that has the capacity to exceed their brilliantly mad "creator", have also developed a secondary function that is battle oriented. The ability to understand the innermost workings of a fighting style displayed and/or recorded from the past, and employing it themselves. Tome has utilized this time and again, while fighting both former associates of Doctor Harumasa as well as studied the most profound figures within a plethora of historical warfare lore. Any technique Tome has witnessed firsthand, he can nearly understand and employ it in a near masterful state at firsthand trial. Highly Enhanced Reflexes/Speed: As a Bijōnaga, Tome possesses a high amount of speed and reaction timing/reflexes, capable of making lightning quick decisions and reading movements before they even happen, being on par of those of the highest caliber opponents and individuals. Unrivaled Strength: Because of his origin as a Bijōnaga, Tome possesses unrivaled strength. His "eternal" energy source provides him with a stamina that rivals that of even the strongest entities, allowing him to be as flexible as he wants when executing his attacks and defenses. Longevity/"Immortality": While some would claim as such, the Bijounaga are as close to immortal beings as they get. With the threat of dying in combat being next to coincindential and nearly purposeful, Bijounaga can live indefinitely long lives without any fatiguing or physical/mental degeneration that most races experience sooner or later. Even capable of being immunity of poisons of nearly any type, Tome can live to be nearly a thousand and still be at the peak of his game as he was when he was first "created". Lightning Control/Generation: One of his most fiercesome, and unpredictable abilities, Tome has the ability to control electricity in the atmosphere, around and inside a individual's body, and even channel it into a powerful lightning storm, able to create havoc and terrifyingly dangerous abilities no mere Soul Reaper can conjur short of a powerful Bankai. This allows him to conjur a number of powerful, if not noteworthy personalized traits when employing this trait, but it far outcries the powers of mere Soul Reapers or Hollows, as it draws on the very essence of spiritual power within any world. Adapted Abilities Ichiban Shisen (一番視線, ichiban shisen; Jap Lit Translation, "First Glance."): The ability of which Tome adapted and created from his battle with Sōsuke Aizen, Tome can generate the subtlest of illusions within the spectrum of his enemies without them realizing it. Activating it through a mental command, Tome can throw off the perception of his enemy for a limited amount of time and create life-like scenarios around him in which he'd register as "reality". However, this can only work through one employment per battle, as any high-class enemy would find a way to disable or render it useless if used repeatedly. Shiroenryū: The infamously acclaimed style of Kidō with nearly the highest rate of destructive ability made by none other than Seireitou Kawahiru, Tome was able to absorb these flames during his battle with him, as well as copy the style in utilizing the various techniques involved with its core arts. Tome even created a few techniques involving the Pale Flames attributes for his own utilization. Gintōei (銀灯影, gin touei; Jap Lit Translation, "Silver Flicker of Light."): An ability Tome developed after fighting with Seireitou, utilizing the basis of the Shiroenryū he adapted for his own uses, Tome creates what he calls the "Perfect Counter to Shunkō." Condensing a constantly flowing "skin" of Spirit Energy, Tome creates a projected cloak of silver flames over his body, augmenting his attack and defense power indefinitely, as well as his resistance to Kidō in general. The amount of explosive yield capable hasn't been clarified, but its said to rival even the Shundan, what was said to be the "Perfect Shunkō", but this has yet to remain seen. Spiritron Dominance: Capable during the later years of his evolution as his body and spirit evolved, Tome can harness the very essence of the world's Spiritrons, and embodying it into his own personal reserve of unlimited spiritual power, capable of making him incredibly and indefinitely powerful. When utilizing this trait, he's capable of shrugging off powerful strikes on his skin without it even it touching his defenses, and even physical power is taken off. Capable of creating spiritual constructs in likeness how Quincies form bows and arrows, Tome can create powerful weapons out of the atmosphere's collective spiritrons and utilize it in any fashion he desires. Arrancar Abilities Due to being originally structured to take on the traits and inherent abilities of an Arrancar, Tome possesses a wide variety of powers both of his own making and adapted from the abilities he's adapted into his arsenal from studies or personal experience in facing them. Unrivaled Sonido Master: While his own innate superhuman speed is by far almost unmated, Tome has mastered the various styles and employments of Sonido, finding a fast-movement technique to bolster his already capable speed to be quite useful in the event he ever needed to face down an enemy who's speed is quite considerable in its own right. This speed has been seen rivaling the likes of Seireitou Kawahiru and Raian Getsuekirite, capable of holding his own in the way of speed and versatility in the midst of intense high-speed combat. Cero: A ability stemming from his Hollow side, he can discharge violent, red beams of energy, causing spectacular explosions upon impact as well as severe burning damage. Due to his unlimited power source, he can fire them at will without any effort, able to literally 'backhand' a Cero at an enemy, releasing the collosal beam of destructive force at his opponents without a second's thought. Córnea Cero (角膜零, Kakumaku Rei, Lit Translation, "Cornea Zero,"): An ability Tome had learned from the late Tesra Lindocruz, ex-Fraccion of Nnoitra Gilga. He channels Spiritual energy solely around one or both of the eyes' corneas, giving it a shade of the Cero/Bala he wishes to discharge, then blasts it at his target of choice, usually used in ambush tactics. He's also been seen using a merging of other abilities and techniques within this Córnea Cero, as well as making it night invisible by compression of the energy itself. Gran Rey Cero (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): This is a Cero that is said only Espada are capable of using, needing incredible amount of natural Spiritual Energy to commence it. Its initiated by first spilling a small fraction of the user's blood, preferably onto their hand of choice in the Cero use. Then they aim it at their target, charging it up, and it begins to flail and buzz around in front of the pracitioner, causing the very fabric of space to distort and ripple due to its immense power. After being fired, it condenses into a rippling and spastic form of what can be compared to as a razor blade form, before erratically honing in on its choice target. While not the most powerful choice Cero known, its said that by Ulquiorra himself that using the Cero was one of the two things forbidden within Las Noches, as it has the power to destroy the entiriety of the Fortress. Due to Tome's vast and nigh unlimited Spiritual Energy, his Gran Rey Cero is much stronger than that of any of the prior Espada who've used it, and only uses it himself when no other choice is made in wiping his enemies out. Cero Doble (重奏虚閃(セロ・ドーブル) sero dōburu; ''Spanish for "''Double Zero", Japanese for "Heavy Performance Hollow Flash"): A technique founded by the former Espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, it involves the ingestion of another fired Cero, before adding their own personal Cero, effectively doubling the power back at the enemy who fired the prior Cero. Tome, however, had modified it so that he could ingest anything that's based on Spiritual Particles or Energy, then firing it back in the form of a rapid fired Cero from his mouth, depending on the effects, can be catastrophic to devestating. Bala: A Arrancar-Only technique, similiar to how one revs up a Cero, instead they charge it into a condensed Spiritual Energy form, allowing the user to fire it in a Bullet fashion, moving at 20x the speed making up for its independant power as it is easier to fire in succession in one after the other. This technique, like the power levels difference between Cero of each Arrancar and Visored, he can adjust the way he fires his Bala to his preference. Tormenta de bala (銃弾嵐,Jūdan Arashi, Spanish Lit Translation, "Bullet Storm,"): A technique Tome made himself, its similiar to the technique ex-Primera Coyote Stark, discharges a blazing storm of a incredibly wide radius of Balas, creating a wake of torrential and successive concussive blasts, making it one of the most deadliest techniques in his arsenal involving Balas itself. Hierro: A layer of 'Iron' skin, this has the ability to decrease the potency of attacks, as well as nearly stop all sorts of powerful techniques from even potentially breaching his body, despite his already augmented resilience and near invincibility against nearly all forms of attack. Rapid Regeneration: A Arrancar/Hollow trait he learned, he is able to regenerate at terrifyingly fast speeds, nearly automatic in its speed that the organic and synthetic flesh and bones can sinew themselves back into place and fully operational. Hakuda Grandmaster: Intuitive Martial Artist: Unlike most martial artists in how they spend tens of years to learn specific arts, Tome has never once trained in a specific set of martial arts. Instead, because of his unique nature, he's learned to adapt and evolve his own style of combat as observes and analyzes in midcombat. Most of it based nearly on pure instinct, Tome is said to be a genius when it comes to the ability to use his martial arts against his opponents with pure instinct and intuitive knowledge, his advanced analytical prowess playing a large part in adapting his stance and fighting style against even the most skilled Hakuda practitioners. This was displayed in Tome's battle with the great Seireitou Kawahiru, who was renowned as the Yonkō of Hakuda, as he was able to anticipate a great deal of his enemy's combat techniques and styles just by sight and experiencing them within battle, adapting and increasing his effectiveness against the acclaimed Grandmaster of Hakuda. Personal Style: The most preferred style of hand-to-hand combat for Tome, is using a loose and easily adjusted style of combat, using primarily only his analytical prowess and his ability to anticipate, adapt, and overcome his opponents' fighting style. This is seen as he often takes concepts of other martial arts without needing to study them and then making them a part of his own art of combat, capable of overwhelming other enemies with vast more experience and mastery of their own style of martial arts or swordsmanship, overcoming them with sheer instinct and analytical adaption. Neijing Mastery: The martial arts personally utilized by the great Shiroyasha, Tome studied under Seireitou under the Kawahiru Dojang in order to better perfect his abilities as a warrior and a martial artist. Utilizing his own internal force against his opponents, Tome can generate pulses of destructive energy through the "Flow of Energy" that surrounds all entities and within them. Using this prowess, Tome personally employed techniques such as the Sōkotsu against the likes of Raian with deft precision and power. Zanjutsu Mastery: Master Swordsman: Even though he shies away from sword-to-sword combat, his Ninja-to he dons on the back of his waist is easily accesible, able to unsheathe and put away his weapon with ease, interweaving combat styles to keep enemies' guessing, able to inflict punishing blows or nearly blinding fast strikes, even mastering styles such as Iaido, Kendo, and some Kenjutsu, and a plethora of other styles of blade combat, making him a dangerous enemy to cross blades with at any time. Zanpakutō: Objeto Fijo (動かないもの, Ugokanai mono, Jap Translation, "Unbreakable Man,"; Span Translation, "Immovable Object."): Objeto Fijo's sealed form is that of a short Ninja-to, with a dragon head pommel and red hilt, followed by a 5 prong star guard with a crimson sheathe followed by the 2 1/2 foot blade. Ressureccion Form: When speaking the release command, "Shield, Objeto Fijo!".... Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Tome Kūgun's physical appearance is based on the hit Anime/Manga FMA & FMA:Brotherhood antihero, Greed. Quote(s):